


Passing Passage

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Weather, Blanket Permission, Gen, POV Second Person, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The perils of life in the English countryside.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Passing Passage

It is a slow, slightly damp day in rural part of the countryside, and you are half in the thick of it, waiting for the bus, half outside the flow of liminal time. The drizzle collects on the roof of the shelter, not heavy enough to make noise, slowly seeping through crack. Every other minute the collected droplet plummets to join the growing puddle. As entertainment goes, the process ranks slightly above and to the left of watching paint dry.

Instead, you are watching the goose waddle his way up the street. It's a bright thing, almost luminous in the gloom, and utterly unperturbed by the wet. Water off a ducks back, as the saying goes.

The goose turns to look at you standing in your little cave. You look at the goose, blinking away the heaviness of your eyelashes. The goose looks back at you. The bus turns the corner and pulls in, slowly enough that only your boots are hit by the spray.

You scramble inside, ready to get going, only ...

"I swear, I had the ticket on me a moment ago."

The hedge honks. The driver's expression doesn't change an iota, but he closes up his little station and settles back in his seat. "I think I can see what happened. Hop on in."


End file.
